Deliciously wrong
by Jashinist
Summary: Thorin would never admit to eavesdropping, because- Well, to him, everything he was doing was within perfect reason. Fili disagrees. Kili gets embarrassed. DURINCEST, mentioning's of sexual intercourse, fluff, hormonal Kili, incest, etc. Everything your average yaoi fan loves.


It was wrong. Oh, it was so deliciously wrong. The creaking of the bed, the gasps and pants of two unlikely suspects during the most intimate moment they could share. The way they slurred loving nothings into each others ears, Dwarvish words mingling into the slow speech. Each pant made the onlooker wince with the recognition he was in fact, being a voyeur to his own nephews' intimacy. The fact they assumed nobody even _knew _about their relationship almost brought the king under the mountain to laugh, if he hadn't have been in such a place at such a time.

"_Fili!" _

The harsh tones made the eavesdroppers eyes widen as he watched on in perverted awe at the younger dwarf brought his lips to the blonde whose name he was shouting in earnest. Thorin felt his ears redden as he looked on still, as Kili slowly redressed himself along with his brother. Kili slowly slid his hands up and down Fili's back with a smile, nuzzling his head into the elder's neck affectionately as the two began tickling and poking each-other. Thorin wondered how they could switch so easily from sexual intimacy to plain intimacy that a married man and woman would have. He looked on at the brothers' ministrations in curiosity as they paused, whispering to each other.

"Do you think he'll ever find out?" Kili whispered into his brother's neck, playing with the fair hair that framed his lovers face like a lion's mane.

"Of whom are we speaking, brother? Or do I even have to ask?" Fili questioned, chuckling when the brunette reddened, hiding his face in the pillows, lying flat on his tummy. Fili's booming laughter bounced around the room as he lay beside his brother, tracing lazy circles down his brothers back, smiling. Fili's eyes scanned his brother's room lazily, surveying the arrows neatly stacked on the cabinets, the pile of clothes near the door. His eyes scanned further as he noticed the door was open, his eyes locking with a shame, shock faced Thorin. The blonde was inwardly shocked, but kept his expression neutral, until a huge smirk adorned his features. He simply winked at the shocked king, turning his actions back to his brother. He lifted the young dwarf from his lying position onto his lap, then lying on his back so the brunette was straddling him.

"Fili?" Kili questioned, his cheeks still pink as his brother dragged him down from an air defying kiss, hands sliding up shirts and into braided hair. Muffled moans echoed throughout the room as Kili rose from the heated kiss, a flush present on his cheeks.

"Still blushing from my earlier comment? Rightly so. You look at him the same way you look at me when I am done bathing and walk into this very room in only a towel." Fili stated, shamelessly staring right at Thorin as he nipped down his brother's neck, scratching down his back earning his ears a deep groan.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you are speaking of, brother." Kili stated, his head tilted back as his brother continued to litter his neck with chaste kisses. Thorin gazed on, feeling himself redden as Fili still maintained eye contact with him, with every movement.

"Remember when we were just an age younger, and you would speak of uncle Thorin? You would always say how you would wonder what it would feel like to have him kiss you, and then you would erupt into giggles because you said his beard would tickle. Then you would continue into much more mature suggestions of what it would be like with him." Fili whispered, licking his brothers reddened cheek mockingly, his hands on his brothers hips.

"Silence yourself, brother. Save me the embarrassment. That was..A long time ago." Kili coughed, eyes averting anywhere that wasn't near his brothers penetrating gaze.

Fili's eyes met with Thorin's again, Thorin's eyes narrowing as he stared onward, Fili taking his brothers cheeks into his huge callused hands.

"But brother, you do not deny the fact that you would love to lie with him." Fili muttered, motioning for Thorin to step forward. Thorin silently obeyed, walking through the door silently. Kili squealed at his brothers statement, eyes widening as he scrambled off his brother backwards, falling off the edge of the bed into a pair of welcoming bulky arms. Grey eyes looked up into a pair of enchanting blue eyes, Kili's hands reaching instinctively to the chest of his captor.

"U-u-Uncle?" He questioned, a mix of embarrassment and worry evident on his features.

"I will not admit to…_Eavesdropping, _but I will admit to… Hearing you two- By chance." The deep voice made Kili blush uncontrollably as it dawned on him that his uncle had been there- The whole time. Before he could say anything a familiar pair of hands grasped his waist, pulling him back onto the bed.

"What uncle is _trying _to say, is that he is a perverted voyeur that enjoys watching us do things beyond his _wildest _imagination, beyond what he has _ever_ done with one of his tavern wenches." Fili stated plainly, biting Kili's shoulder as he eyed up his uncomfortable uncle, the tension growing by the minute due to Fili's words.

"Silence yourself, Fili. Or I will see to it that you will be sure to put that mouth to good use." Thorin hissed, his hand on the blondes cheek, lifting his chin up for a rough, brief kiss. Kili gasped, watching all the while as his brother and uncle kissed in front of his very eyes, making Kili wonder if he could get any more hot and bothered.

"_UNCLE!.."_ Kili whined, Thorin turning to look at the younger dwarf, noting the dark look in his eyes and the flush spreading on his cheeks. Kili dragged him by his shirt on top of him, pulling his head down by his beard to give him a heated kiss, moaning and gripping onto the solid back that was hovering above him. Fili chuckled, completely at ease with the entire goings on before him.

"All this because uncle Thorin is a perverted scoundrel. Honestly, Kili, you hormonal dwarf."


End file.
